My Funny Valentine
by Uede and Cheese
Summary: [yaoi, Tyka] For all Tyka lovers! Kai has never received a single Valentine in his entire life. That all changes when a certain Dragon gives him one. How will Kai react? Co-written by Rumi-Chan and her friend FIC!


**HELLO THERE!! Konnichiwa! How are ya doing?  It's us…The Masters of Disasters!  Good ol' Rumi-Chan and her best friend First Is Cheese (FIC, Cheese-chan)!!!!**

**Rumi: Moshi Moshi minna! ^^**

**FIC: HI!!! *waves like a maniac***

**Rumi: We wanted to write a special Saint Valentine's Day Tyka fic before it was too late!**

**FIC: *punches fist in the air* WOO!**

**Rumi: Right…let's get on with it…I need to make sure that your competition outfit is fixed…**

**FIC: Crap…competition on Sunday…excuse me!  *runs to the bathroom, shuts and locks the door***

**Rumi: *sweatdrops* Right…on with the fic!**

**~**~**~**~**

**SUMMARY:**

Kai has never received a single Valentine in his entire life.  Not a single one at all.  When he comes home one day from training and goes to his room, he finds a little gift from a certain Dragon.

**WARNING:**

**Rumi: Right…I'll let you handle this FIC!**

**FIC: Okay then, this is a Yaoi/shounen-ai/boy on boy/slash fic! If you don't like the idea of two guys jumping each other, feel free to click that lovely "back" button!  If you are a rabid yaoi fan (like Rumi and myself)…go straight ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**FIC: Erk…hate disclaimers…you handle this dorkwad… **

**Rumi: Sure…friend of dorkwad… We don't own anything from Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and the Poem in Kai's Letter at the End!  That Poem/song is from the musical _Babes in Arms_ by the Great Lorenz Hart and Richard Rodgers!  We only own the plot! We are mere high school students who love tyka yaoi!  Besides…various lawyers are lining up at our door with the Plushie Shredder 4000!  Our loveable plushies shall never be shredded!**

**FIC: Correction…they're lining up at _your_ door…they don't come to mine.  I bribe them…**

**Rumi: You little piece of poop…**

**FIC: Piece of Poop?!?  Why can't you just say piece of sh- **

**Rumi: NO SWEARING!  We're trying to keep this a G-rated yaoi fic!**

**FIC: Wow…and this will be our first G-rated fic since…**

**Rumi: *thinks for a while* Today…**

**FIC: Ooookkkkaaayy then….whatever you say.**

**Rumi: Right…let's get on with it! ^^**

_~*~_

_My Funny Valentine_

_A Tyka One-Shot: Saint Valentine's Day Special_

_By: The Masters of Disasters (aka. Rumi-Chan and First is Cheese)_

_~*~_

            It was the 14th of February. Kai Hiwatari was already awake; his belt buckled and his scarf tied.  He finished applying his blue war paint on his creamy pale skin.  He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and gave himself a nod of approval.  He grabbed his beyblade, put on his shoes, and left his mansion.  He headed towards the docks with a frown plastered on his face as he walked by couples who were linked arm and arm.

            Kai snorted at this.  He pushed his way past the couples and continued on his way.

            On the exterior, Kai looked impassive to emotion.  He was like ice.  But, in the interior, the inner-Kai, he felt slightly dejected, and a little jealous.  He had never received a Valentine's Day card in his entire life.  He never had a valentine whom he could link arms with and buy gifts for.  He was envious of Rei and Max, and Kenny and Hiromi.  They had found their own little bubble of happiness.  Kai sighed and gripped his blade even tighter.  Valentine's Day?  Feh! Who needed it?!?

            Oh, if you only knew, Kai…if you only knew…

+++

            Kai was the first to arrive as usual.  In a few minutes, Kenny and Hiromi arrived, strolling along hand in hand.  This made Kai scowl.  The last people to arrive were Max and Rei.  Rei was sprinting towards him; carrying Max on his back.  Max was laughing melodiously, screaming, "Giddyap! Giddyap!" 

            Kai's eyebrow twitched.  'This is _so_ embarrassing…' he thought.

            When the blond and the neko-jin had arrived, Kai shot them a dark look.  Noticing the heavy negative vibes emitting from their team captain, the two stopped laughing.  Rei cleared his throat vigorously while Max brushed invisible dirt off his clothes.

            Max smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Hey there, Kai! Happy Valentine's Day!"

            Kai looked at his watch and grunted a reply. "Hn.  Where's that baka Tyson?"

            Rei spoke up.  "He said that he wasn't feeling well.  Maxie-chan called him and talked to him on the phone for a few minutes.  He hung up, saying that Tyson wasn't feeling well."

            Kai snorted, "Tyson rarely gets sick.  That lazy idiot just wanted to skip practice.  I really don't care if he comes or not.  His blading has been deteriorating and he hasn't been focusing.  I really don't know what's gotten into him…"

            Hiromi pulled a loose thread from her skirt.  'If you only knew, Kai,' she thought, 'if you only knew…'

            Tyson Kinomiya had told a lie…he wasn't sick…

+++

            Tyson Kinomiya was at the local toy store, purchasing his Valentine's Day gift for Kai.  Tyson blushed as he looked at the tan colored, baseball cap wearing, teddy bear in his hands.  He had liked Kai for a long time now, but was too afraid to tell Kai; too scared of being rejected and scorned.  But, finally, after daily pep talks with Hiromi and Max, he felt better and more confident.

            He had the bear wrapped in white tissue paper and had it placed in a heart shaped bag.  He didn't trust himself with wrapping presents.  Last time he wrapped a present for someone, he ended up wrapping his hands rather than the present.

            Paying for his purchases, he grabbed the bag, carefully placed the sealed Valentine's Day Card inside, and made his way to the Hiwatari mansion.

+++

            Kai arrived at his house that afternoon.  He walked down the corridor, his shoes creating a rhythm against the cool marble floor.  He glared and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.  Exactly _where_ was Tyson.  Tyson wasn't a very good liar, Kai knew that.  Something must've happened.  But what was it?  Although Kai never showed it, he had growing affections towards the genki (cheerful, happy) blader for a long time.  It worried Kai that Tyson was distracted, let alone skipping practice.  As he edged near the grand staircase, one of the maids called his name, and he turned around.

            The middle aged woman curtsied and said, "Hiwatari-san, there is a package for you in your room.  A boy about your age dropped it off…"

            Kai's frown disintegrated. 'Could it be?' he thought.

            The maid continued.  "Yes, um, he was a bit shorter than you.  He had long midnight blue hair and storm gray eyes…"

            Kai's mind raced.  'It can't be…there's no way…'

            "Er…he said his name was Tyson Kinomi-oh!  Hiwatari-san? Hiwatari-san!  Where are you going?!?"

            Kai didn't hear her.  He was racing to his room, skipping three steps at a time. His heart was beating faster and faster, anticipation filling his senses and he opened the door to his room and looked around frantically. His eyes came to a medium sized bag on his desk.  His hands were shaking as he carefully opened the white envelope that was decorated with hearts.  His mouth agape, he began to read the card out loud.

~*~

            **Dear Kai,**

**            Roses are red,**

**            Violets are blue,**

**            Tyson Kinomiya is wishing,**

**            A "Happy Valentine's Day" to you!**

**            Hey there, Kai! What's up? I hope you really like my gift.  I won't spill the surprise, but whenever you look at it…you'll think of me.  I know that you'll really like it, Kai.  Have a great Valentine's Day.**

**            Love, Peace, and Happiness,**

**            Tyson Kinomiya**

~*~

            Kai was shocked.  He put the card down and unwrapped the white tissue paper from the soft object.  He was stunned.  Tyson was right.  The teddy bear's fur matched Tyson bronzed skin, and the baseball cap on the bear's head was put on backwards…just like Tyson's.

            Kai stared at the card and the bear, trying to absorb what just happened.  He had just received his first Valentine's Day gift and card.  He couldn't believe it.

            "Tyson…" he whispered, as if the name were his litany. 

            Kai put the card back in its envelope and placed the bear beside it on his desk.  He grabbed his coat and headed outside.

            Kai reached the toy store a half an hour later.  He examined the shelves, looking for a bear.  After looking for what he wanted, he placed it on the counter and took out his wallet.

            The store keeper looked at the bear.  "Silk, eh?  This must be for someone special?"

            Kai replied.  "Yes. Someone _very_ special."

+++

            Tyson Kinomiya daydreamed as he doodled all over his geometry homework.  He stared ahead, looking at a picture of the Bladebreakers that was in a quaint picture frame on his desk.  He picked up the photo frame and his index finger traced the outline of Kai.

            "I wonder if Kai liked my gift…" he whispered.

            The doorbell rang, and Tyson was released from his reverie.  He made his way to the door, but his grandpa beat him to it.

            "Yo, little dude! Get your little behind upstairs and do your homework, dawg!"

            Tyson retreated back upstairs.  "I'm going, I'm going!" he said.  He shut the door to his room.

            Grandpa Kinomiya cleared his throat and opened the door.  "Kai, my man! What are you doin' here?"

            A tinge of pink graced Kai's features as he dropped a red, glittery bag into Grandpa Kinomiya's hands.  "This uh…this is for Tyson.  Um…tell him it's from me."  Kai about faced and slowly trudged home.

            Grandpa Kinomiya shut the door behind him and called to his grandson.  "Ty!  You've got a V-Day gift, dude!"

            In a flash, Tyson was downstairs.  "What is it grandpa?!?  Where?"

            His grandpa handed him the bag.  Tyson nervously opened the red envelope.  In his mind he read:

~*~

            **Dearest Tyson,**

**            Behold the way our fine feathered friend his virtue doth parade.**

**            Thou knowest not, my dimwitted friend, the picture thou hast made.**

**            Thy vacant brow and thy tousled hair conceal thy good intent.**

**            Thou noble, upright, truthful, sincere, and slightly dopey gent.**

**            You're my funny valentine**

**            Sweet comic valentine, you make me smile with my heart.**

**            Your looks are laughable, unphotographable.**

**            Yet, you're my favorite work of art.**

**            Is your figure less than Greek?**

**            Is your mouth a little weak?**

**            When you open it to speak, are you smart?**

**            But don't change a hair for me.**

**            Not if you care for me.**

**            Stay little valentine, stay!**

**            Each day is Valentine's Day.**

**            Thanks, Tyson, my funny Valentine.**

**            -K.H.**  

~*~

            Tyson peered into the bag.  Inside was a milky white teddy bear.  The bear adorned a rose pink scarf…made of silk.  Tyson gasped.  Kai didn't have to go through all this for him!  He cuddled the bear with sheer happiness.  Although, he felt slightly hurt.  Kai wasn't there to see him open it.

            As he neared the door to the kitchen, Grandpa Kinomiya said, "You know, T-man, he left a few minutes ago.  You can still catch him…"

+++

            Tyson ran along the sidewalk, desperately looking for Kai.  'White scarf…white scarf…look for a long white scarf' he thought to himself.  He ran across the street and was almost hit by a car.

            The angry driver yelled, "Get out of the street ya crazy kid!"

            Tyson cried, "Sorry!"  He took off again, his feet pounding against the asphalt.  Finally he caught sight of a flowing white scarf, and a duel haired teen.  His heart leaped.

            "KAI! KAI!"

            Kai turned around at that familiar voice.  "T-Tyson?"

            Tyson ran to him and gave him a hug.  "Thank you."

            Kai was befuddled.  Tyson was hugging him. Tyson was _hugging HIM_.  He could've died and gone to heaven.

            Kai returned the embrace and smelled the sweet aroma of Tyson's long midnight blue locks.  "No, Ty. Thank you.  That was the first Valentine's Day card and gift I've ever received, Tyson.  I've never had anything like that in my entire life…"

            Tyson glanced up at Kai.  "Then I guess we'll have to make up for those years missed, eh?"  Tyson winked playfully.

            Kai smiled and grasped Tyson's small hand in his own.  "I guess we will, Ty.  I guess we will."

_My Funny Valentine…_

_Finis_

+++

**Rumi: Whew! Finally! After 2 hours of trying to decipher FIC's extremely sloppy handwriting…I FINALLY DID IT!!!**

**FIC: It's not _that_ bad…**

**Rumi: It's not that bad?!? IT'S NOT THAT BAD?!?  Cheese-chan, I couldn't tell if you were writing a "P", a "Q", or a "G"!!!**

**FIC: Okay…so it's that bad…**

**Rumi: And I had to take off my glasses and squint!!!!**

**FIC: OKAY OKAY!!!  I GET THE PICTURE!!!**

**Kai: I sound like a lovesick fool…**

**Rumi: Aren't you supposed to be one?**

**Kai: NO! I am Kai! I am the Ice Bi-**

**FIC: NO swearing Kai! This is supposed to be a G rated Yaoi fic!**

**Kai: And since when did you two numbskulls think of a _G rated_ fic?**

**Rumi: Er…**

**FIC: *pushes Kai into the nearest closet* Don't mind him!! Have an awesome Saint Valentine's Day!!!**

**Gifts: Tyka plushies, Venezuelan Chocolate, and a talking Panda plushie**

**Enjoy!**

**/END TRANSMISSION\**

**~*Masters of Disasters*~**


End file.
